Amal Sokolović
In-game knowledge *An Elder from Sarajevo *He used to be an Archon before *Spent a great deal of time during the 18th and 19th century roaming the Balkans. Allegedly has been favoured by a Macaedonian Prince of Skopje, one Irne Rahatojevski of clan Brujah, whom he pleased with his efforts in chasing an Assamite heretic. Sokolović was promptly rewarded after fulfilling this blood hunt. *Very quip and sharp-witted, the first time he appeared in Zagreb he dealt out some lessons to younger Kindred in Zagreb, but did not resort to using his status as an Elder *On some personal business in Zagreb *Took a liking to a neonate named David, whom he praised for being gallant and loyal. *Received a status of Primogen pro tempore, due to the dire situation the city has found itself in. The status was lost soon after, due to Prince Vetrov's Call of Seasons in November 2015. *He became Warned after getting into discussion with Ranko Petrač, after saying something very inappropriate in an Elysium *Seems to be fond of Ottoman-oriented art. The Harpy Rumors Fresh hearsay *Ooooo! Elder just got himself an admirer! It's an old story! A young neonate is attracted to the older, wiser, more experienced, more powerful Kindred! The young boy can't contain himself and blurts out publicly how he will take all that Elder can give him. The question is, of course, is this Elder going to take him up on this offer, or will this be one of those tragic unrequited love stories? *There are some whispers that there is a mark in his blood. Some kindreds are even asking why he wasn't blood tested as every other kindred. Those whispers should be silenced, for they may insult are esteemed Elder. Old news *n/a A View from Within (unlike many other Views from Within, the following one has been left in its original form, untranslated, in Bosnian. The opening phrase is from Meša Selimović's book Derviš i Smrt, which is originally a quote from Qu'ran.) Background music Bismilahir-rahmanir-rahim! Pozivam za svjedoka mastionicu i pero i ono što se perom piše; Pozivam za svjedoka nesigurnu tamu sumraka i noć i sve što ona oživi; Pozivam za svjedoka sudnji dan, i dušu što sama sebe kori; Pozivam za svjedoka vrijeme, početak i svršetak svega - da je svaki čovjek uvijek na gubitku. --- 1906. Zima Padnu snijeg preko noći po cijelom sandžaku. Vuci su zavijali na mjesec kao nikad, slaveći bijelu kuglu na nebu kao boga. Gdjegod da se pruži pogled po ovoj mrtvaji, vide se samo borovi prekriveni debelim snijegom koji blista na mjesečini kao biserje. Po visokom brijegu, u snijegu do koljena, gazio sam na putu prema sjeveru. Prema Mostaru. Aleksa je zastajkivao za mnom. Samo bih ga mrko pogled'o kad bi stao, i ovaj bi nastavio dalje sa svim stvarima na sebi. Kako li sam ga samo volio, a kako li mi je davao glavobolje! Mog'o bi čovjek da pomisli da noć traje samo pola dana, ali s njime, kad ga udavi, jedna noć zna da potraje tjednima. '' ''"Iza ovog šumarka ima da se sakrijemo kod jednoga insana što ovde živi," rekoh Aleksi, dobacujući mu kako sam hodao pred njega, "Aman ima da se pobrineš da mu se da danak za noćenje, kako valja, je li jasno?" Aleksa je teglio za sobom moje stvari, te se svako malo šeptrljavo spoticao na koji zalutali kamen ili granu prekrivenu snijegom. Izgledao je slabo. Oduvijek. Bio je građe kao u četrnaestogodišnjeg mladića, kao da se nikad nije onako muški razvio, već da je ostao kržljav. Bio je već prosijed, ali za svoje godine još nije poćeo da ćelavi. gotovo neprimjetne kovrče su se sakrivale pod vunenom kapom, a brčići su bili puni inja, promrzli od zime. Usta mu gotovo plava, ali obrazi rumeni kao jabuke. Nikad mi nije palo na pamet da bi netko kao on mogao da bude jedan od nas, ali Alaha mi, da mu nisam dao barem malo krvi, i da me nije doveo do Nje, odavno bi Šantić bio samo mrlja na papiru. '' ''"Jasno, Ibrahime, izvini, eto me", reče Aleksa uspuhano, loveći torbak i vreću okolo kako je požurivao do mene. U daljini se već vidjelo svijetlo iz kuće, pa požurih nizbrdo da siđem do nje. Aleksa je pratio. Nisam stigao ni do praga kad li se vrata otvore i pred njih stade prija. Prepozna me odma i otvori vrata, pa pusti i mene i Aleksu unutra. Ovaj nije mogao da dočeka toplinu ognjišta u kući, pa je samo što je brže mogao, ali oprezno, jer znao je da gledam cijelo vrijeme, odložio moje stvari pokraj vrata i krenuo da se grije. Priji sam odmah pogledom pokazao prema kući, a ona me samo mrko gledala, kao da me ovdje ne želi. Nikad me ni nije željela ovde, jer kao da je znala "što" sam. Moj jaran je prije bio vojnik. I to glavešina. Kada je pao s konja, smrsko je nogu, pa je put do sela i natrag, ili bilo gdje drugdje, bio poveća nevolja. Dobar čovjek, svaki dug je vazda na vrijeme vratio, a svako ko je njemu dugovo isto bi svoj podmirio kako spada. Došlo, eto, vrijeme, da i moj dug meni podmiri. Put u Mostar. Sam grad nije imao nikakvu vlast u sebi, ali postojala su trojica s Alamuta kojima je cijeli grad pripadao. Preko noći nije bilo moguće da se uniđe, ali ovaj je znao kako da se uniđe tokom dana. Rekao je da moramo da ostanemo u njega jedno sedmicu, pa će da nam sredi, i meni i Aleksi, da se vratimo. Bilo mi je nadohvat ruke da Ju opet vidim. Da opet vidim one pletenice. Koje ću sada da gledam zauvijek. '' ''Prođe sedmica, i moj jaran insan nabavi kola i konje, a unutra debeo, teški sanduk. Do Mostara ima jedno dan puta, pa sam uposlio i njega i Aleksu da se izmjenjuju da voze do tamo. Pozdravi se ovaj sa ženom i izljubi ju. Dan puta prođe, i eto nas na istočnoj strani grada. Već je padao mrak, pa se krenuh buditi. Aleksa je već pritrčo da otvori sanduk. Izađoh vani i opet vidjeh taj silni grad. I po noći je bio krcat ljudima, i to na sve strane. A meni u glavi bururet, mislio sam samo na jedno. Na Eminu. Siđoh iz kola i zaputih se prema Aleksinoj kući, da tamo sve pripremimo. Obukoh se fino, ima da novopridošlica vidi kakva raskoš može da ju sačeka. Jarana i Aleksu sam uposlio da idu oko kuće njene i paze da nitko ne gleda. ''Prvo sam kreno u hamam da se okupam. Kako sam bio gotov, prođoh pokraj bašće staroga imama. Kad ono, eto je, u bašći, pod jasminom stoji Emina. ''' ''Ja kakva je, pusta, da je kod sultana vaka ne bi je bilo stid! Puhnu vjetar kako sam joj prišo i pukne joj u ona njedra i raspletu onu gustu pletenicu što ju je povazdan nosila. Krenuo sam da joj priđem, kad li me samo mrko pogledala. Da sam i dalje bio živ, ovde bi mi samo srce zastalo. Gledam ja nju, gleda ona mene. U ruci drži srebren ibrik. Stojimo tako, u tišini, i gledamo jedno drugo. Vjetar puše, kao da nikad neće na stane, a ja imam cijelu vječnost da ga sačekam. Uskoro će ju imati i ona. Kad eto, čuda li, taman vjetar stade, a iz kuće izlazi dijete. Hoda prema materi. Ova se okreće i primi ga u naručje, te se opet okrenu prema meni. Dijete gleda prema meni, onako znatiželjno. Gleda i pokazuje prstom, nešto guguće. I tad shvatih. Nije me čekala, već je odlučila poći drugim putem. Prošlo je samo pet godina, i nije mogla da sačeka. '' ''Niti haje alčak što za njome crko. ''Okrenuo sam se ne gledavši unazad. Što se svega tiče, stari pjesnik je sada već umro. Uskoro će i Emina, za par desetaka godina. Uvenut će jasmin, uvenuti će cvijeće. Zalomit će se i onaj njen ibrik. Ali pjesma o njoj - nikad umrijet neće. ''